Something in the Air
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: Something is up with the Ross family. Something... sexual...
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: This is a purely erotic FanFiction. If you are offended by this type of story, please refrain from reading. In each chapter, I will have at least one pair or group of characters have an erotic scene. I will be taking suggestions, so be sure to leave all ideas for pairings in the review section.**

**ZURI'S POV:**

Stuart was beginning to annoy me. More than usual, I mean. He was still following me around, and no matter how many times I told him to stop, he wouldn't. It wasn't the first time this had happened either. He wouldn't leave me alone.

Although it was really annoying, I didn't totally hate his presence. While I was only eight, I was beginning to like boys. I didn't particularly find him attractive, but he was a far cry from really ugly. A few weeks ago, Emma had given me 'the talk.' It was completely unnecessary. Back in Africa, I was pretty sure that I had been raped when I was only three years old. I had almost been sold into sex slavery when Morgan and Christina adopted me. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Morgan hadn't adopted me so much as bought me. I don't remember much of this, but I'm pretty sure I have a memory of Morgan leading me away with a collar around my neck and a chain in his hand. I couldn't be sure though.

Emma had told me that she was no longer a virgin. She had even showed me a video of her having sex when she gave me 'the talk.' She gave me a small dildo after telling me about it. I noticed that I didn't have a hymen anymore, further reinforcing the idea about my past in my mind. I hatched a plan the next day to have a little fun with my annoying little friend. I told him to meet me outside our school at four o-clock. There was a big playground in the back, and I sat on a swing-set. Now I just had to wait.

When Stuart came, he was wearing a bow-tie. I swear to God, I can't make this stuff up. Here was an eight year old, wearing khakis and a bow-tie. And this was casual for him. He looked extremely nervous. "Zuri, did I do something wrong? Because if you want me to stop, I will, my love."

I stood up, feeling my skirt blowing slightly in the wind. "No, Stuart. You're fine. I just wanted you ask you a question."

Stuart swallowed, and nodded. "Of course, my beautiful Zuri. Anything."

I walked over to Stuart. He was shaking, visually terrified. I was now within a few feet of Stuart. "Do you love me, Stuart?"

Stuart quickly nodded. "Yes, of course. Why would you ask that?"

I wrapped my arms around Stuart's neck. My darker skin contrasted with his pale white skin. He looked at me in shock, confused. I kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed me back. Right on the lips. In that moment, I forgot all about how annoying Stuart was. I forgot how weird he could be. All I knew was that he was my one true love, and nothing could change that. I found myself falling to my knees in front of Stuart. My small fingers fumbled with his khaki's button, but I was able to get them undone. Stuart slid his underwear down his legs, as if he knew what he was doing. Of course he did, he had probably been planning this moment for months. His penis was erect, and was shooting right into my face. I couldn't help but gasp; it was enormous. It was the width of my forearm, and most of the length of it. How the hell did Stuart even walk with that thing?

I felt Stuart grab my head, and force my mouth open. He thrust his cock into my awaiting mouth. He was like a completely different person now! A vague memory was beginning to surface. I was now sure that I had done this before, even if I couldn't remember exact details. I began to toy with the head of the cock with my tongue, and Stuart quickened his pace as he face-fucked me. With each thrust, I could feel the cock going a deeper down my throat. It wasn't long before Stuart pulled his cock out of my mouth and held my head in place with his hands. His cock squirted out cum all over my face. A few squirts hit my forehead, one hit me square in my left eye blinding me, and a few into my awaiting mouth. I swallowed, relishing in the somehow-familiar taste.

Stuart wasted no time, though. He pushed me lightly onto my back, knocking the wind out of me slightly. The front of my skirt flipped up, and Stuart grabbed the waistband of my leggings, yanking them out and revealing my panties. I hadn't even realized that my panties were wet, but now I noticed that they were soaked. My pussy was willing to accept the enormous cock, and I didn't even care that Stuart had been bothering me before. He thrust himself into my womanhood, and I moaned in unison with him. He started to thrust in and out of me, quickening his pace with each thrust. I could hear him breathing heavily, feel his slightly hairy crotch as it brushed against my body with each thrust. I could feel a tug in my lower stomach, and Stuart was beginning to speed up even more. He thrust himself deep inside me, and I could feel his cock squirting out even more cum deep inside my womb. Emma had given me some pills to take so that me that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant.

I could feel the walls of my pussy contracting on Stuart's cock as he stopped his pace. We were both panting hard, and I felt him pull out of me. I looked up at him, my legs spread and my pussy on full display. We shared a look, and I could tell that he looked at me in a new light. And I looked at him the same way.

**LUKE POV**

Why the fuck was Connie still following me? I had done practically everything I could think of to detour her from having that insane obsession with me, and she still loved me!

Despite what I might tell myself, I didn't totally hate Connie. She had a decent pair of tits, and an average ass. For a fourteen year old, she was alright. Nothing overly special, but nothing completely repulsive, either. And anyways, I didn't have any classes with her this year, so hopefully, I would be able to avoid her.

It was Friday night. Ravi and I were home, while Jessie and Zuri had gone clothes shopping. I didn't really care, all that mattered to me was that I was home alone.

Ravi was sitting on the couch, when I decided to give him some good news. We were going to be home alone for at least four hours, and I had something special in mind. You see, there was a rumor going around at school that if you put fifty bucks with an address into locker B207, you would get a really hot girl to show up at your house, ripe and ready for fucking. I had done the first part, and was waiting on the second part. But when I told Ravi, well, let's just say that he didn't enjoy the idea very much.

"Luke! What are you thinking? If Jessie finds out-"

"That's why she won't find out, Ravi. And besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Right then, the elevator dinged. The doors slid open, and kneeling down with a collar around her neck and her tits hanging out, arms handcuffed behind her back, wearing only a miniskirt, was Creepy Connie. From her place on the floor, I could that she was gagged. She was staring down at the floor, not looking up from the floor. Ravi looked at her, then at me, and then stormed off muttering to himself. Whatever, his loss.

I closed the distance between me and Connie in a few steps. She still looked down at the ground. According to rumor, she was one of the biggest whores in school, and she was still tight. I was eager to test that theory. The same rumors had also said that her mother was the hottest stripper at the local club, and had come very close to selling her daughter to some gang-lord in order to get out of some debt. I had no idea if that was true, but Connie seemed to be eager to prove that it was. She was certainly acting like a proper slave right now.

I fumbled with my belt. I wasn't a virgin; not by a long shot. Connie's eyes darted up from the floor, for the first time glancing at my face. Her eyes widened as she saw me, but she looked back down. I walked over to her, lowering my underwear to my ankles. My cock was a decent eight inches, nothing overly large but nothing smaller either. I reached out to Connie's head, and grabbed a handful of her hair. I stroked my cock in the soft, golden locks, as Connie was forced to move her head the directions I moved her hair. I reached behind her, and undid the tie on her gag. She spat it out. "Luke! I had no idea-"

I slapped her. She looked up at me, horrified. I traced the outline of my cock on her lips, holding her head in place. She stared at me, confused. I grinned at her. "Did I give you permission to talk, slave? I paid good money for a good fuck, and you can bet that I'm going to get it."

With that, I thrust my cock into Connie's mouth, silencing her. I held her head in place as I thrust my cock in and out of her mouth. She looked confused for a moment, and then began to toy with the head of my cock with her tongue. I had to resist moaning. I increased the speed that I was mouth-fucking her, and then pulled out. She looked up at me with her eyes closed, mouth open, her arms bound behind her back and her tits being pressed out. I felt the orgasm approaching, and I started stroking my cock. In seconds, cum shot out of my cock, and streaked Connie's face. A little bit got into her mouth, and some sprayed on her tits.

Connie swallowed, and looked up at me with one eye, as her other eye was plastered with cum. I wiped it off with a finger, and stuck the finger in Connie's mouth. She sucked the cum off my fingers. She looked up at me, and whispered. "Are you done?"

I grinned, and patted her head like a small child. "No, my little whore. We're just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

**EMMA'S POV**

My fingers just weren't cutting it anymore.

I had broken up with my boyfriend about a week ago, and it devastated me. He was a senior, and I was just in ninth grade, but that hadn't stopped us from having sex constantly. We had even filmed a couple of the times, one of which I showed Zuri while giving her 'the talk.'

It was Friday night. Luke and Ravi were downstairs, doing God knows what. I really didn't care. Jesse and Zuri were off shopping. I was sitting on my bed, scrolling through texts on my phone. One of my friends had sent me some nudes of the hottest boy in school, and I could feel a fluttering in my lower stomach. My fingers reached for the hem of my skirt, and I rolled the fabric up. I was wearing a loose-fitting turquoise skirt, with a matching, low-cut v-neck shirt that displayed a lot of my A-Cup breasts. My crotch was moist as I tugged my blue panties to my ankles, before kicking them off onto the floor of my room. I let out a soft moan as I rubbed the lips of my vagina.

Louder moans echoed in the walls of my room as I pressed against the lips, granting my fingers access into my pussy. I added a second finger, feeling how tight I still was, even though my virginity had been lost almost three years ago. I couldn't even fit a third finger inside without drastically slowing my speed. And that was something I did not want. I moved my hand in and out of myself with lightning speed, my pants increasing in volume before the walls of my pussy began to contract, and my breaths slowed to silence. But despite my silence, I could still hear panting. I stood up, and pushed my skirt back down, not bothering to put my panties back down. I slowly opened the door, and saw Luke in the family room, with someone else. I let out a gasp, as I saw Connie, on her knees with Luke's cock in her mouth. And that wasn't the strangest part.

The panting I had heard wasn't coming from Luke. It was coming from Ravi, who was sitting on the third step from the top of our staircase. He had his pants at his ankles, his hand furiously pumping up and down his admittedly large cock. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Ravi?"

He gasped, and looked up at me. I realized that he could see straight up my skirt and see my pussy, but at that point, I didn't care. Ravi's face instantly reddened, as he fumbled with his pants, pulling them back up, as he averted eye contact, and almost ran into his room.

I saw Luke spray his load all over Connie's face, before buttoning his jeans up, and walking away, leaving her chained up on the floor in front of the elevator. I walked down to her, and she looked up at me. "Emma, what are you staring at?" She grumbled, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing. Need some help?" I said, grinning, as I helped her out of the bonds she was in. She rubbed her wrists as I unlocked the handcuffs. I chuckled at the sheer absurdity of how short her skirt was. "What do you say we get some revenge on Luke?"

"You say revenge, I say my plan all along." Connie grinned, showing off the cum coating her cheeks. My ex-boyfriend had loved giving me facials, and I had loved them myself. It would seem that Connie enjoyed them as well. We slowly and quietly crept up behind Luke, and I stuffed a hand towel in his mouth, stifling his voice. Connie grabbed his legs, and I grabbed him under his arms, and we carried him up to his bedroom. It was difficult, but we were able to tie him with one limb to each post of his bed. Connie pulled the gag out of his mouth, and rubbed him under the chin like a dog. "Lukie Pookie! I can't wait to get you inside me."

"You're insane! Emma, do something!"

"I am, Luke. I'm enjoying this." I said, grinning. Luke looked at me oblivious. "But... she's going to... you're just going to watch?"

"No, I'm not just going to watch. Connie is going to get her turn, and then I'm going to get my turn. And then Connie is going to go get Ravi, and things are going to get interesting."

**LUKE'S POV**

I was helpless to do anything other than watch as Connie unbuckled my jeans, and pulled out my cock. Her soft hands fondled my balls, and I had to try very hard not to moan. I didn't want to let her know how good she made me feel. However, in seconds I was erect. She climbed on top of me, and straddled my body. I gave one more look towards Emma. She was sitting on my beanbag chair, her skirt hiked up above her waist and her shirt on the floor next to her. Her tits were on display, and her fingers were pumping furiously in and out of her pussy. My attention was drawn back to Connie, as she lowered herself onto my rock hard shaft. She and I moaned in unison, as she began to work her way up and down, my cock still stuck inside her pussy.

It barely took any time for me to reach ecstasy, and blow my load into her pussy. From her moans it sounded like she was cumming as well. She dismounted me, and patted Emma on the shoulder.

"He's all yours."


End file.
